Product development and product change are creative processes in which team members of different domains work together and rely on very different sources of information. Business applications are often not aligned with results from engineering systems (e.g., CAD programs, etc.), a variety of office documents, and/or web-based information. Typically, the efforts of the team members are coordinated via regular meetings that include all the stakeholders from the different domains. In addition, the relevant information is stored in heterogeneous systems. These heterogeneous systems result in a lack of transparency between engineering and logistics which can make the process of implementing an engineering change consume significant time and resources.